


you dont have to speak. || dreamnotfound

by yeule



Series: sweet dreams [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Backrubs, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Patches POG, Swearing, but not a lot of it, dream asks him out for reals now, dream comforts him, dreamnotfound, george gets scared, i think???, ooooh they kissed, patches is here???, this is really just a self indulgent cuddle fic lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeule/pseuds/yeule
Summary: after moving in together, george keeps having nightmares about his best friend; the man he loves. but this one messes him up. he just needs to hear his voice. who knew it would be what broke down the wall between them?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Series: sweet dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046608
Comments: 30
Kudos: 489





	1. heart flickers

"George... George is that you? What are you doing, it's like... 2 am..." Dream groaned, shielding his eyes from the bright hallway light. He waited for a response but all he was able to make out was a sniffle, as the shorter man shifted his weight and pulled his blanket around him tighter. He had had another nightmare, and it woke him up in a cold sweat. He needed to hear Dream's voice, he just wanted to know that he was okay. And he had. So back to bed for him. "Ah, nothing... I forgot what I was going to say," he started, trying to chuckle; but opening his mouth only caused him to choke on a sob. "I'm sorry for waking you, g'night," he half whimpered. He turned around to head back to his room, what was he doing? He felt so embarrassed. At least he had heard Dream, that he was okay, maybe he could go back to sleep...

"George wait," Dream called, concern soaking his voice. The tears in George's eyes became heavier, and began to roll down his hot skin as he played with a loose thread on his blanket. "No Dream, go back to bed," he grinned, trying his best again to keep the yearning from his voice. He wanted more than anything to crawl into bed with him, to be held by him. "George are you... are you crying?" George flinched at the gentleness in his friend's voice. "What? No, you're so dumb, I'm just tired is all," George sniffled. Dream propped his tired body up with his elbows, flicking on the lamp at his bedside table. The light was dim and warm in comparison to the cold, fluorescent lights of the hallway. "You are crying!" The freckled man rasped, and George turned down the hallway back to his room. "Hey wait, George. George come _here _."__

____

The tugging in the Brit's heart overpowered what his mind was screaming for him to do, for him to go back into his room. To go to sleep and pretend that he hadn't cried over his best friend. He was so humiliated, and yet he allowed himself to slump back into the doorway. He said nothing as his nose and cheeks burned a deep scarlet. "Did something happen?" Dream asked. George only shook his head. "You don't have to talk about it, just..." the green eyed man hesitated. "Do you, uhh, need a hug? I just. I don't-" Dream chuckled at himself as a pink tint crawled across his face. "Shit, sorry I can't talk hah, I just really hate to see you cry," he murmured, getting quieter towards the end. It was true though, it hurt him. He really loved George, and as much as he tried to make himself believe that it was in a friendly way, he saw now more than ever that he wanted to kiss him. To kiss away his pain. Hold him in his arms, tell him how much he cared about him. Seeing him standing there, shaking and sobbing softly... it lit a fire in his heart. When the shorter made his way to the end of the bed, he wiped his face clumsily with the backs of his hands and sat down stiffly. He kept his eyes glued to his own lap, his heart beating wildly, clueless that the other's heart was pulsing just as fast. 

____

A moment had gone by before George felt a sudden weight on his shoulder, causing him to jump. "Can I... Can I please like- hold you?" Dream half whispered after he set his hand on the brunette. George looked up at him, and was surprised to see a blush set heavy on his friends face. There was a strong pull between them as they stared into one another's eyes. George nodded eagerly, silently settling himself next to Dream. Dream followed suit, firmly wrapping the smaller in his toned and freckled arms. He slowly, and somewhat awkwardly, positioned them both to where they were laying on their sides, Dream's chin resting snugly on top of George's head. The older tucked his head further into the crook of the other's neck, taking in his faint sweet scent with every hitched breath. Dream moved his hands carefully in opposite directions on George's back, one travelling to the small of it and the other settling in the silky umber hair, massaging his scalp gently. George felt himself relax as the hand on his back began to move in unison with the one entangled in his hair, making soft circles on his skin. Dream let out a low, monotone hum and breathed slowly. Despite his slow breaths, George could feel the racing of his heart beat against him. Were they feeling the same things..? Surely Dream felt the panicked thumping of George's heart. Surely he knew. But that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was the warmth around him and heartbeat against him. "Dream...?" George forced out, pulling his friend closer to him. "Y-Yeah?" the taller asked, clearly flustered at the suddenness of it. "I think I can sleep now. Thank you. Goodnight," the older smiled softly, nuzzling into the freckled man. Dream couldn't help but smile. Fuck, he was absolutely lovestruck. "Goodnight George. See you in the morning."

____


	2. sunshower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george confides in dream about his nightmares.

The sun became crystallized by the droplets of rain that came down softly in Orlando. It was 12:47 pm, and the rest of the world had become busy; but not the pair lying in Dream’s bed. They were snoring faintly, legs tangled together like a couple of bunched up wires. A cloud that had been shielding George’s eyes from the bright rays was pushed out of the way by a gentle gust of wind, causing his eyes to begin to flutter open. “Mmh…” he grunted contently, stretching out his arms and feeling something soft behind him. It’s hair - and his heart jumps into his throat when he recalls the events of last night. 

Upon further inspection, there are two strong arms wrapped tightly around his midsection that subconsciously pulled the shorter closer when he stretched out. Despite the warmth of the sheets and his friend’s body, George feels himself go cold and rigid with panic. A somewhat welcome panic, as he finds himself unable to keep a grin from pulling at his mouth. He slows his breathing, not wanting to wake up Dream, and gets the bold idea to turn around and face him. 

He shifts slowly, until he is face to face with the dirty blonde man. His lips are slightly parted and his long eyelashes hide his eyes, he looked so peaceful. So ethereal, so angelic. The sun plays with the freckles that decorate his cheeks and nose, he looked golden, and he was. George was embarrassed to be staring, afraid that he would wake up any moment and be freaked out. Uncomfortable - and that was absolutely the last thing he wanted; but he couldn't help himself. “You’re so beautiful…” George whispered, setting his hands on Dream’s chest and sighing deeply. “You’re very pretty as well,” Dream murmured, eyes opening slowly as he brought a hand to cup the older man’s face. “Dream?!” George gasped sheepishly. “How long have you been up?! Have you just been lying here?!” Dream erupts into crackly laughter, releasing his hold on George’s waist and sitting up. George frowns a the sudden loss of heat. 

“I don’t know where _you _were George, but it seemed like you were the one lying there, admiring m- Ow!” Dream cackles as his friend ‘punches’ him in the arm repeatedly. “Don’t hurt yourself shrimp, don’t be embarrassed - I know I’m hot! It’s ok to say so!” He sputters between chuckles as George finally gives up. “You’re really annoying, I hope you know that,” he says in a mocked serious tone. “Am I now?” Dream smirked as he cocked his head mischievously. George could only roll his eyes, smiling fondly at his friend. “But hey,” he muttered. “Thank you a lot for last night, you really didn’t have to do that.”__

__Dream returned the smile. “Who’s to say that I didn’t want it?” A light blush settled on the freckled face and George scrambled to find an appropriate response. “You know I, hadn’t been sleeping well at all recently,” he sighed admittedly. “I kept having these nightmares. You kept...” he paused and bit his thumb. “George, you don’t have to talk about it quite yet if you aren’t ready,” Dream soothed._ _

__“No no, it just feels kind of silly,” the brunette huffed. “I came to you crying in the middle of the night because I wanted to make sure that you were safe and -” he choked a little. He couldn’t tell if it was a sob or a choke of embarrassment, but he decided to continue on. “And you didn’t get annoyed with me,” he hesitated again. So many emotions were coursing through his entire body at once and he felt the familiar lump in his throat, the slight stinging in his eyes. “God not again, we just woke up, I’m really sorry Dream,” he laughed pathetically, shaking his head in disbelief at himself. A warm hand carefully held the crying man’s face and Dream smiled. He wiped away one of George’s tears with his thumb and the older pressed his face into the warm hand. He held it to his face with his two smaller, bonier hands chuckling into it. “I don’t deserve you,” he mumbled. Dream just clicked his tongue. “But you _do _. Shit, if anything I don't deserve you," he grinned. "You're smart as hell, you're absolutely adorable..." Dream trailed off. George had pulled Dream's hand off of his face, and was involuntarily staring at his lips. Dream took note, gently lifting the older man's chin and looking into his eyes.___ _

____Warmth ate away at the two of them, it was almost uncomfortable. There was so much _want _. So much _need _. "George..." Dream whispered, his face flushed completely. "Do you want this..?"_____ _ _ _

________All George could do was nod ever so slightly, and before he knew it Dream's hot breath was against his lips. A chill ran down Dream's spine, George was so beautiful, his milky skin so clear and soft. The way he looked at the blonde man so expectantly set his lungs ablaze, and he closed the gap between them. At first George was tense, nervous and unsure; but Dream used his free hand to hold onto one of the brunette's, causing him to melt. It was so kind, so affectionate and careful, so innocent. It was love. George tilted his head a little more, trying to come in contact with as much of the other's lips as he possibly could. He was surprised at the tenderness Dream kissed him with, making sure that it was as gentle as possible. Their hearts were beating a million miles a minute, and neither wanted the moment to end. A few seconds later though, and George pulled away for a breath. They were connected by the thinnest strand of saliva, and they looked at one another with pure adoration. "Dream..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i!!! received a crazy?? amount of support in like, the first day. thank you guys a whole lot? it inspired me to write this for sure :) <3


	3. waterfalls coming out your mouth

Dream stared stupidly, mouth opening and closing spastically. He was searching for something to say, anything to say, but George beat him to it. “Dream. I love you.”

The blonde short circuited. He had been able to convince George to say it before, and he couldn’t forget the “Isle of Dream” slip up, but this time it was different. There was no incentive for him to say it other than that it was truly how he felt, and he said it so softly. “George I… you mean it?” Dream practically pleaded, eyes beginning to water. “Now you’re crying?!” George exclaimed, completely lost. “Yeah! Yeah I am!” the other laughed, shaking his head as if it would help. “I’m just- I’m happy!” The brunette’s heart completely liquefied at the words as he broke out into a huge smile. He tackled his friend, pulling the man into a warm embrace. “George… I know I say this a lot but… I love you too. The in love with you kind of way. I love you. I love you!” He couldn’t stop saying it, the words slipped out of his mouth like water now that he could say it and mean it. This was so special. He ruffled the shorter mans hair roughly, earning a noise that could be likened to a growl. 

“So… what now?” George asked awkwardly as he still held onto the other. They thought for a moment. “You wanna like… be boyfriends?” Dream grinned, the word sending a warm fuzzy feeling into his stomach. George smiled into the taller’s shirt. “Yeah… I’d really like th-”

“YES! YES!!! LET’S GO!!!” Dream yelled and punched his fists into the air, nearly scaring George half to death. “DREAM!” He screeched as he jumped out of his skin. Dream didn’t respond, but he bolted out of the bedroom shouting unintelligible nothings. George hadn’t seen him this happy in such a long time, and it was quite a comical contrast to the sleepy Dream he had been near moments before. He yawned and pulled himself out of bed to go find his _boyfriend _, who had Patches cradled in his arms, telling her the good news.__

__Patches didn’t seem to understand, but enjoyed the affection nonetheless. George felt soft as he watched the man play with the cat, seeing how gentle he was with her. Dream was certainly something, he was chaotic as anything but he was so tender. He was quite emotional too, he cried when he was sad, when he was happy, when he was angry. George loved how safe the other made him feel, how he could tell him anything. He could always cheer him up. Oh how he loved him._ _

__“So,” Dream said in a flirtatious tone, looking George in the eyes. “How about a first date, huh?”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that everything is so drawn out :( i am busy and too descriptive it is a bad mix  
> this was short but! but i have more brewing in my mind do not fret


End file.
